Is It Wrong for Team RWBY to Become Adventurers?
by ptl
Summary: Poor Hestia. Not only her child had developed a crush and a unique skill but dragged along four otherworldly girls with weapons and powers never heard of. And things kind of get crazy around them. At least Bell will have a dependable party, right?


Blake woke up.

When she reached minimum amount of awareness, she immediately stood up with all the grace and speed her Huntress training and Faunus heritage would allow her.

She was in some kind of cave. Which is concerning because she didn't remember when and where she went to sleep. A kidnapping seemed unlikely because of the lack of restrain marks and the fact she still had her weapon in her back.

Unless they were a madman, no one would drug up an armed Hunter and take them to a potential hostile filled space. Too much inefficient and with high chances to backfire if the victim were to discover the perpetrator's location.

She also saw her teammates all around the rocky floor, also armed. Though Ruby seemed to cuddle the folded Crescent Rose like one would to a plushie, nothing new actually, knowing her.

The cat Faunus went to wake up her blonde partner "Yang, wake up."

The brawler of the group took her time to stretch up and yawn "Aw, Blake, I was going to win the match against the potato-Ozpin Grimm and win the Heavy Corgi League belt. Alongside the one thousand cookies with Ruby and Neptune's faces on them as the prize."

Blake rolled her eyes "You'll have your chance. We're now in a bit of a situation."

Despite a quizzing eyebrow, Yang was able to take note of their state and after taking a quick look at Blake, who shrugged, she went to wake up her little sister.

"Come on, Ruby-" "I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT ALL THE COOKIES!" The little reaper shouted out when prodded upon, making the readers question themselves about the why of the reaction, until they remember the sweet tooth of the adorkable 15 year-old weapon enthusiast.

"Whoa, Rubes! No one didn't accuse you of anything." Yang said surprised.

"Oh" Ruby let out and faced her sister "Good morning Yang. Wait, are we in a cave?"

"And I would like to know how we ended up here." Another voice sounded out, Weiss's by the sound of it.

Now that they were awake and all, they did a quick inventory check: weapon's okay, Dust too, Blake's embarrassing 18-rated novels?

That too.

And just as they were going to make a plan of action, _very_ coincidentally they heard a shout.

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaims "Someone needs help!" and with a shot from her sniper and a burst of speed from her Semblance, she hurried to where the scream originated.

"I'm with you sis!" Yang said before propelling herself too with the shotguns of Ember Celica.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?!" Weiss cried.

"Even if it's a trap, we need someone that could tell us how to exit this place." said Blake while running towards where everyone is going.

Weiss's mouth was left agape to the impulsiveness of her team, only to compose herself while letting out a growl of exasperation. "If we die, I'll blame you!" Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself towards certain doom alongside her team.

**Is It Wrong for Team RWBY to Become Adventurers?**

Bell Cranel is, to put it simply, not having a good day.

He is having a VERY BAD day.

To recapitulate, our socially-awkward 14-year old albino was, like any other day, dwelling in the Dungeon, killing monsters, recollecting magic stones to change for money and gain excellia/EXP to raise his stats and hope that he levels up.

Typical Adventure stuff, 'nuff said.

But, like with any routine, it begins to feel so monotonous that it begins to lose its beauty.

That's not Bell Cranel wanted, oh no.

The reason he's risking his life was that he goes to adventures with badass and reliable allies, slay formidable monsters in epic battles and rescue damsels in distress so that he can date them!

However, that wasn't coming soon.

As a Level 1, he must always go easy unless he suffers a horrible and pathetic death, like some overconfident suicidal newbie.

Guess he was going to be that overconfident suicidal newbie that will die a horrible and pathetic death.

Reason? He decided to descend to the 5th Floor. Okay, the monsters were somewhat stronger but it was still a superior floor, one of the weakest ones, he can deal with that.

What he didn't expect to deal with was with a Minotaur. He wasn't prepared for that. No low-level Adventurer was prepared for a monster from the middle floors.

So he did the most logical choice: Run.

He doesn't know how much time he's being running, or screaming for that matter, but the Minotaur will eventually catch him and probably eat him as appetizer, he still doesn't qualify as main dish.

Unfortunately for Bell, the bull-headed monster stomped the ground so hard that he fell facedown from the miniature shockwave.

Bell only had time to be on his back when he saw the Minotaur preparing its axe, raging eyes wanting nothing more than to demolish him.

Is that it?

Is that how Bell Cranel's adventure would end up? Helpless? Terrified? Without even meeting a girl in the Dungeon?

In his realizations, Bell idly thought about his Goddess and how would she react to his death.

But he couldn't do anything more than watch paralyzed to his executioner.

Until he heard a very loud sound, like an explosion.

The Minotaur seemed to flinch and turned around. There was some blood in the back of its head but not so much. Minotaur skin is widely known to be highly resistant, so while it was a minor relief that the powerful monster was hurt, that means they will need more of whatever that was to bring it down, not to say that they brought the Minotaur's attention.

Bell heard more of the noises and noticed that the things that were impacting against the Minotaur were coming from an adjacent corridor.

Not too long after that a long haired blonde girl came and punched the Minotaur, with the same noise as those explosions, making the beast tumble to its back.

Bell quickly put himself out of the way of the monster to not be crushed by it.

The girl got on the Minotaur to continue punching it though the monster slapped her with force, sending her to a wall.

"Yang!" a voice sounded out and a black-haired girl with black clothes and a red cape appeared with a cloud of roses.

Oh, and she had a giant scythe on her.

The Minotaur, now standing, let out a roar and brought its axe down to the new interloper. She blocked it with her weapon though she grunted a bit in strain, underestimating the force of the monster.

Quickly, she cut into the legs of the Minotaur. The blade couldn't bite the flesh but a push into a kind of interruptor made it gain force, with the same noise too, and drew blood.

The Minotaur roared again, either in pain or indignation, and prepared an arm to punch the caped girl into oblivion.

Though some kind of kusarigama caught the arm. Momentarily distracted by the rope that attempted to yank its arm, it didn't react in time to another female fighter with black and white clothes and long black hair that used the rope's elastic properties to propel herself directly to the monster's face and double-kick it, jumping off of it to distance herself from the enemy while shooting more projectiles mid air from her retrieved weapon.

Still disoriented but not much harmed, some kind of magic circle appeared below it, only for ice to emerge, trapping it to the shoulders, the culprit being a white themed girl with blue eyes who had a rapier stabbed to the ground, where another circle was.

The white girl created another circle to her feet, using it to jump over the frozen Minotaur with a graceful pirouette, reuniting with the rest of the girls, the blonde one having recovered from her attack.

"Ruby, plan of attack?" The white haired girl calmly said to the caped girl.

Ruby took a determined look at the Minotaur, with a seriousness befitting an experienced adventurer. It made Bell think even more of a rookie. If a bunch of girls not much older than him were able to face off against a creature that powerful, how would he protect others, much less himself.

"Me and Blake will distract it." Ruby laid out her plan "Weiss will exercise as support while Yang attacks it directly."

"Simple and direct, just what I like." The blonde, Yang, said while clashing her fists, gauntlets emitting a metal sound while the rest nodded, though with an eye roll or two.

The Minotaur roared, cracking the ice with its strength.

"At my mark." Ruby said while they all prepared for the impending clashing "One, two, thr-!"

At the moment she was about to count three, the Minotaur broke itself from the ice, though it was immediately stabbed from the back by a sword that's jutting from the chest.

That made the present combatants and spectator pause, as they saw the very durable Minotaur being quickly cut to bloody bits which rapidly disintegrated, by a blonde swordswoman with golden eyes and a stoic face. That one was Ais Wallenstein, Bell recognised, the Sword Princess of the Loki Familia.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Said the black haired girl with amber eyes since her team was so awestruck that you could say they nearly forgot to breath.

"Are you okay?" Ais asked in concern.

Bell couldn't answer because he ran away due to an immense feeling of embarrassment and possibly love at first sight.

_AN: This one was in my head by some time: What would happen if Team RWBY were to end up in Orario and join a Familia._

_The clash of abilities from both worlds (Falna and Aura, Magic and Semblances), including Dust and firearms would be quite the sight._

_Team RWBY falling for Bell? No idea. First, I usually don't like to deviate from canon couples. Second, I fear I will inevitably start a shipping war which I DON'T want to be involved with._

_So next time is RWBY going to Orario for the first time and joining the Hestia Familia. I warn you though, even if Bell is going to obtain Aura, and eventually a Semblance, it doesn't mean that the challenges for our protagonists will be a breeze._

_Hope I will refine my writing of fighting scenes._

_I bet Qrow and Winter are like Level 4 or 5 compared to Orario adventurers, with Raven and Cinder being like Level 6 or more with Maiden powers which doesn't require incantations and doesn't cause mental fatigue. I don't know but I think the power levels of both universes are very similar, if we doesn't count the fact that Tohka and Aiz went toe to toe while restraining their power, with Tohka being from Date A Live, a considerably stronger universe._


End file.
